The Iron Giant Trailers
"Brad Bird Trailer" (Warner Bros. Feature Animation logo) (Hogarth watches a movie on TV) Narrator (Brad Bird): You're nine years old. You're watching TV... (Glass shatters on TV) Man on TV: Darn. A perfectly good brain wasted. Narrator: When all of a sudden... (The TV goes static) Hogarth: Come on! (Smacks the TV) Stupid antenna. (Hogarth investigates a gigantic track with a flashlight) Narrator: You go to investigate. Your conclusion? Hogarth: Invaders from Mars! Narrator: You do what any kid would do. (Hogarth gears up and runs to the woods) Narrator: You go looking for trouble. And sure enough...it finds you. (Random clips from the movie play and end off with the logo) (The Iron Giant looks at Dean through his door) Theatrical Trailer (The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo appears but is cut off by a meteor) Kent Mansley: Two nights ago, set on radar detected in I'm identified object entering Earth's atmosphere. Hogarth: Invaders from Mars! Kent Mansley: Some assumed it was a large medium, poured down satellite, this is no media or genetleman, this is something much more dangers. Hogarth: So, I guess you're not gonna hurt me, huh? (The Iron Giant looks at Hogarth) Hogarth: It's unbelievable! This must be the biggest discovery since, television or something! Hogarth: Hey, big metal guy! I got food here for ya! (The Iron Giant eats cars and suddenly hears a beep) Dean McCoppin: Oh, god. Hogarth: My own giant robot! I am now the luckiest kid in America! Hogarth: Banzai! The Iron Giant: Banzai! Hogarth: All systems go! Blast off! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Kent Mansley: Hey there, scout! Kent Mansley, I work for the government. Now why would you tell your mom about a giant robot? (Annie and Mansley walk in on Hogarth sitting in the toilet) Hogarth: Mom! Annie: What? Hogarth: No privacy? Annie: Sorry. (Annie slams the door on Mansley's face) Hogarth: What are you talking about? Kent Mansley: WHAT'S THE GIANT? Annie: For some reason the army is parked in our front yard, Mr. Mansley? Kent Mansley: We must stop it all costs! General Rogard: Go to Code Red! Repeat, Code Red! The Iron Giant: (Screams in the electricity) Hogarth: We've gotta help him! Annie: Hogarth, no! Hogarth: We gotta hide! Dean McCoppin: Hey stop! There's a kid in his hand! Kent Mansley: You can't protect him, Hogarth. Hogarth: RUN! (Army tanks shoot at The Iron Giant and destroy the Rockwell water tower as he runs) Narrator (Peter Cullen): Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents... The Iron Giant: Hogarth. Narrator: The story of a young boy... Hogarth: Look out for the bus! The Iron Giant: Huh? Narrator: And a giant from another world... Hogarth: You can fly? Narrator: Who could become a hero, on this one. Hogarth: YOU CAN FLY! Narrator: The Iron Giant. (Coming Soon) Hogarth: (Sighs) The Iron Giant: (Sighs) Home Video Trailer 1 (The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo appears but is cut off by a meteor) Kent Mansley: Two nights ago, set on radar detected in I'm identified object entering Earth's atmosphere. (Thunderclap) (The Iron Giant looks at Hogarth) Hogarth: This must be the biggest discovery since, television or something! Narrator (Jim Cummings): Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents... Hogarth: Banzai! Narrator: The story of a young boy... The Iron Giant: Banzai! Narrator: And a giant from another world... (The Iron Giant eats cars and suddenly hears a beep) Kent Mansley: Now why would you tell your mom about a giant robot? (Annie and Mansley walk in on Hogarth sitting in the toilet) Hogarth: Mom! Annie: What? Hogarth: No privacy? Annie: Sorry. (Annie slams the door on Mansley's face) Narrator: Who could become a hero, on this one. The Iron Giant: Hogarth. Hogarth: We gotta hide! General Rogard: Go to Code Red! Hogarth: (Screams) Annie: Hogarth, no! Dean McCoppin: There's a kid in his hand! Hogarth: You can fly? YOU CAN FLY! Narrator: The Iron Giant. Coming soon to DVD and videocassette. Home Video Trailer 2 (Hogarth watches a movie on TV) Narrator (Peter Cullen): You're nine years old. You're watching TV... (Glass shatters on TV) Man on TV: Darn. A perfectly good brain wasted. Narrator: When all of a sudden... (The TV goes static) Hogarth: Come on! (Smacks the TV) Stupid antenna. (Hogarth investigates a gigantic track with a flashlight) Narrator: You go to investigate. Your conclusion? Hogarth: Invaders from Mars! Narrator: You do what any kid would do. (Hogarth gears up and runs to the woods) Narrator: You go looking for trouble. And sure enough...it finds you. (Random clips from the movie play and end off with the logo) Narrator: The Iron Giant. Now available on videocassette and DVD. Signature Edition Trailer (Warner Bros. Feature Animation logo abridged) (Thunderclap) Marv: What are we looking at here, Mr. Manly? Kent Mansley: This is no meteor. This is something much more serious. Hogarth: Invaders from Mars! Kent Mansley: Hey there, scout! Kent Mansley... Hogarth: Kent Mansley. You work for the government. Kent Mansley: I have something for you. Annie: Where did you find that? Kent Mansley: Up at the power station. Annie: Hogarth was out there the other night. Kent Mansley: Really? See anything unusual, Hogarth? The Iron Giant: (Screams in the electricity) Hogarth: Nothing unusual, really. ("From Brad Bird") The Iron Giant: (Thuds) Hogarth: So, I guess you're not gonna hurt me, huh? ("The Academy Award winning director of THE INCREDIBLES and RATATOULLIE") Hogarth: My own giant robot! I am now the luckiest kid in America! ("'A remarkable film' - Larry Ratliff, SAN ANTONIO NEWS") Dean McCoppin: Where'd he come from? Hogarth: He doesn't remember. He's like a...little kid. (The Iron Giant eats cars and suddenly hears a beep before throwing a car) Dean McCoppin: Little. Yeah. (Chuckles) ("'Genuinely playful and superbly executed' - J. Hoberman, VILLAGE VOICE") Hogarth: Banzai! The Iron Giant: Banzai! ("'An instant classic' - Joe Morgenstern, WALL STREET JOURNAL") Kent Mansley: Ever hear of Sputnik? It's like that giant thing in the woods. We don't know what it can do. Hogarth: What are you talking about? Kent Mansley: You think this metal man is fun. But who built it? The Russians? The Chinese? Martians? Canadians? I don't care! You are going to tell me about this thing. And we are going to destroy it before it destroys us! Hogarth: (To The Iron Giant) We gotta show them you're good. You are who you choose to be. The Iron Giant: I Superman. ("For a Limited Time") Kent Mansley: We must stop it all costs! Hogarth: Let's get out of here! RUN! ("Experience the Newly Restored Classic") General Rogard: Ready the attack. Annie: My son is out there! ("With Scenes Not Shown in Theaters") Hogarth: We've gotta help him! Annie: Hogarth, no! Boys: I'm slipping! AAAAAAH! Hogarth: Giant? The Iron Giant: Hogarth. ("The Iron Giant: Signature Edition") ("Winner of 9 Annie Awards") ("In Theaters for a Limited Time") Category:Warner Bros. Trailers Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Trailers Category:1999 Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:2015 Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Peter Cullen Category:Trailers narrated by Jim Cummings